Isla Young (CHB)
Isla Young Priestess of Melinoe (This Character Belongs to Jenna) Personality Personality Very quiet and insecure, she's a selective mute and somewhat unstable. A very sombre girl, she rarely smiles. She falls into fits, where she sees ghosts, and they've driven her almost insane. An anorexic, she hates to show people the her under the porcelain skin and dark hair. She has a haunted sort of look to her, and she has a hard time being social. |- | Other |- | |} History History Isla was born to two mortals in London, and her childhood was very simple and normal, other than the fact that she had very powerful sight and was able to easily see through the Mist. Sometimes, she would have strange flashes where she would stop doing whatever she was doing and see strange flashes of light in the corners of her eyes, sometimes in the shape of people. However, they never lasted long. When she was in eighth grade, she met a girl, Audrey Wang, and the two quickly became friends. Soon things began to go wrong. Isla, in the middle of walking or talking or anything would collapse and start shouting, screaming, panicking. She said she saw ghosts, horrible ghosts, and ones that begged her to avenge them and threatened to haunt her if they didn't. Audrey wasn't always with her, and couldn't always help her. Sometimes, she'd just fall into a coma-like state, in which she entered the REM stage of sleep and dreamed of ghosts. She was brought in to see so many doctors, tested for narcolepsy and epilepsy and such, but it never revealed much. Sometimes, the ghosts would even speak through her. Finally, in one of her "comas," a woman came to her. She seemed more solid than ghosts did, but just as pale. She came to Isla and said, "Isla Young, I am Melinoe. I have granted you priesthood amongst heroes; you shall be the first living connection between the world of ghosts and the world of the living in this millennia. I understand that the gift I give you may seem like more of a curse, but I entrust you with the great responsibility. I wish you luck, Isla." Isla woke up in a panic, and immediately went to Audrey. Audrey brought her to her adoptive parents, and Alec and Rose, who were demigods, knew exactly who Melinoe was. When they sent Audrey off to camp, Isla went with her. Appearance Appearance Long, tanlged black hair and smooth, pale skin, almost so she looks like a porcelain doll. She has a very lean, kind of emaciated body, and high cheek bones. Sometimes shivers rack her body and she falls into fits, of varying symptoms: sometimes she falls into sleepy episodes, in which she almost seems narcoleptic, sometimes episodes of anxiety or rage or panic. Her eyes are almost always down, and she has a small yin and yang tattoo on her wrist. She sees ghosts, but as a mortal was never meant to see through the Mist or see ghosts, and it's driven her somewhat off the edge. She has dark circles under her eyes and her nails are bitten down to the edge. She took gymnastics, so she's very fit, but she quit after a while due to the risk. Isla.jpg Isla2.jpg Isla3.jpg Isla4.jpg Isla5.jpg Powers Powers WIP Relationships Relationships Category:CHB